1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image inspection device, an image inspection method, an image inspection program, and a computer-readable recording medium, or recording equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been utilized image inspection devices that conduct inspection of presence or absence of a surface flaw, an outer appearance shape, reading of printed characters or the like in a workpiece (an inspection object or a subject). The above-described image inspection devices have applied necessary illumination to the workpiece to capture an image, and have performed necessary image processing such as edge detection for obtained image data to determine quality or the like, based on a result.
As one of the above-described image inspection devices, there has been known a device that continuously acquires two-dimensional profile data, which is a two-dimensional cross-sectional shape of a workpiece, to configure data of a three-dimensional shape of the workpiece by moving a two-dimensional profile measuring instrument by an optical cutting method or by an optical scanning method relatively to the workpiece, and creates a distance image (a height image) changing gray values of pixels in accordance with a distance from a camera to the workpiece to inspect quality of the workpiece (e.g., refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-31540).
In the above-described image inspection device capable of inspecting the image having height information, since the two-dimensional profile measuring instrument is moved relatively to the workpiece, for example, the workpiece is conveyed by utilizing a conveyance device such as a belt conveyer and a roller conveyer. In this case, there is a problem that if vibration exists in the conveyance device conveying the workpiece, an error is caused in the measurement data in a height direction of a displacement meter.
Thus, in a case where high-accuracy height dimension inspection is required, labor and time of introducing a mechanism in which vibration is prevented from occurring in a conveyance system as much as possible, or preparing a station for measurement has been prepared separately and replacing the workpiece onto the station become necessary, which is a barrier to introduction of the three-dimensional inspection device.